reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
House of Cards
House of Cards is a mission in Red Dead Revolver. Story After Jack Swift successfully jimmied the lock on the front door of the governor's mansion, he, Red Harlow, and Annie Stoakes are making their way inside to find the corrupt official and bring him to justice. Annie also plans give the governor a taste of his own medicine in revenge for him burning down her ranch. Walkthrough Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Defeat waves of enemies, including three more Cornet Brothers. *Keep Annie and Jack alive. *Defeat Jason Cornet in a duel. Mission Details The mission opens with a cutscene where the three protagonists are entering the front door of the mansion into the large foyer. As enemies appear and the player takes control of Red, Annie heads off in search of the governor, the gold, and whatever havoc she can wreak on the mansion. Jack and Red fight the enemies in the foyer, then work their way through the kitchen and into one wing of the mansion. Continuing upstairs and past the governor's bedroom, Rhidian Cornet appears down a corridor along with other enemies. The player can choose to simply run from the foyer up to this point, ignoring enemies at the expense of losing a little health. Rhidian must be defeated before proceeding, however. Once Rhidian is dead and the player enters the room at the end of the corridor, the message "Something looks odd about these walls" appears on-screen. Moving towards one of the walls triggers a cutscene where Red finds and opens a hidden panel. Jack stays behind to deal with more approaching enemies while Red heads through the secret door. Proceeding down a corridor leads to a set of stairs going down, with enemies at the bottom. After defeating them and additional enemies in a room around the corner, a cutscene triggers in which Annie busts through a door on the other side of the room. She tells Red that she's been busting the place up and has found keys to the whole mansion, but hasn't found the governor yet. Annie and Red head off together and encounter two more Cornet brothers - Russ and Mark. The player should be careful moving in front of Annie during this section as she will occasionally fire the special blast from Faith and the player can be hit. After defeating the two Cornets and other enemies, heading upstairs and around a corner will trigger a cutscene where Annie finds Buffalo Soldier. Annie tells Buffalo and Red to go on to find the governor while she stays there to find Jack Swift. Note that the player can run ahead to this area from the previous area, but the cutscene will not trigger until the Cornets have been killed. Buffalo Soldier and Red enter the governor's office to find a man sitting in a chair, facing away from them. It is not the governor, however, it is Jason Cornet who chides them for not making an appointment first, then gets up to duel Red. Cornet is a very fast duellist. Once he is killed, the mission ends and proceeds directly into the weapon selection screen for the final mission. Mission Dialogues /dialogues}} Mission Failure The mission will fail if: *The player dies. *Annie or Jack die. Objectives for Excellent Rating * None New Game Elements Introduced *None Mission Complete Unlockables *None Shop Items *None Bounty Hunter Mode This mission is not available in Bounty Hunter Mode. Video Walkthrough Related Content es:Casa de cartas Category:Chapters in Revolver